Vessels of the Four Gods
by KitsuneSenpai18
Summary: Suzaku, Genbu, Byakko and Seiryuu have vessels along with the Tailed Beasts. A young girl with pink hair, kidnapped by Orochimaru. Her older sister, a young miko who is currently dealing the Akatsuki. Who are the other vessels of the gods? To have the power of Tailed Beasts and the Four Gods, you will become unstoppable.
1. Prologue

**KitsuneSenpai18: Welcome to the very first fanfiction story that I am doing! Yes, I am re-writing Daughters of the Akatsuki and I have been working on my manga series, some fanfiction stories, some character poems, some novels, playing some games on my 3Ds XL (meaning I am raging of the fact that I can't beat Dylas in his monster form at all *^*) and been watching some new anime/reading some new manga. Also, I have made a new character, her name is Chulu and which means... I have changed my username to a new one and I am going to be called Kitsune-Senpai. XD**

**Sakura: Well, at Kira is glad that you have been working on some of your other stuff.**

**KitsuneSenpai18: Yeah... she is... a little...**

**Sakuya: -raises an eyebrow- Have you been procrastinating again?**

**[Enter complete silence even with some wind blowing, some tumbleweed rolling by and a certain song called Rawhide playing in the background, which I do not own at all.]**

**[Kira walks in, confused to why that song is playing.]**

**Kira: Okay, why the fuck is Rawhide playing in the fucking background?**

**Sakura: Apparently, Kitsune-Senpai has been procrastinating again.**

**Kira: -facepalms- And that is not new at all.**

**KitsuneSenpai18: DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Sakura: Kitsune-Senpai does not own Naruto or any other the Four Gods, along with the Naruto characters.**

**Sakuya: But she does own her created characters and the plot line that she has created.**

**Kira: Along with me! So, please do not steal me! XD**

**All: Enjoy!**

**Full Summary: Uchiha Sasuke never imagined that his life would get more complicated then it needed. Well, that was before he and his team saved a strange pink haired and green eyed girl from one of Orochimaru's sound bases. The girl is named Sakura and apparently, she doesn't have that many memories of her life before she was captured by Orochimaru! All Sakura knows is that she has an elder sister who she must find again! Now, the Konoha team must find out why Sakura is so special and why Orochimaru wanted her? More importantly, where is Sakura's older sister? Will love bloom? Will friendship form? Can anyone say any hardships? And what is the deal with the vessels of the Four Gods and the jinchuuriki of the Tailed Beasts?**

* * *

**Vessels of the Four Gods**

**Prologue**

* * *

It was March 28 and it was the day that Haruno Sakuya was only four years old when she saw the giant, great and powerful fire phoenix named Suzaku. He came out of the sky and had, strangely attacked her peacefully village where no shinobi had lived. The village was well-hidden, from the prying eyes of the shinobi world. The village was named 'Mizusha' and was near the Land of Lighting's boarders. The village had worshipped the Four Gods and had worshipped the Tailed Beasts as well.

Haruno Sakuya had shoulder length, cherry blossom pink hair with beautiful forest green eyes. Her pale ivory skin and she was wearing a long-sleeved, turtleneck collar red shirt with a pair of blue shorts. On her feet were a pair of brown sandals. Haruno Mebuki would have a huge fit if she saw Sakuya wearing boy clothes, that is why Sakuya had pleaded to her father, Haruno Kizashi not to let her mother know what she was wearing when she went outside to play.

Her father had agreed in doing so and that made Sakuya a happy, little girl. Sakuya knew why her mother didn't want her to wear boy clothes, it was because Mebuki was the miko of their village and soon, Sakuya would start her miko training and become the next head miko of the village. Maybe, my little sister could become miko for me. Sakuya thought to herself as she was kicking some rocks from underneath her feet, in the forest that she was currently in.

Another reason why Mebuki did not catch Sakuya was because she was busy attending to their newborn daughter, Haruno Sakura who had the same exact cherry blossom pink hair and forest green eyes, with pale ivory skin as Sakuya did. Sakura was born on March 28th and she was a really cutie pie. Sakuya loved having a little sister and she was going to protect Sakura from everyone and everything, while Kizashi had bravely declared that he would protect his daughters from any boys.

Sadly, that happy dream of being raised in Mizusha village had ended the moment that Sakuya had noticed that the sky became a dark color, like a storm was fast approaching. Sakuya had ignored the up-coming storm, thinking that it was not a big deal after all. However, that idea was crossed out the second that a large bird who was the color flame red with eyes of pure gold came out of the sky. Sakuya's eyes had widen in fear in shock. "S-Suzaku..." she muttered, from underneath her breath.

Sakuya could not believe what she was seeing. She was seeing Suzaku, one of the Four Gods come out from the sky. Sakuya did not know what was going on, but what she did know that was Suzaku did not seem happy at all. He had let out a loud screech, which caused Sakuya to crouch down and have her hands covering her ears from the angry sounds. Her body was trembling in fear and her eyes were closed shut, not wanting to look at the glorious god anymore. Only when Sakuya had taken a small peek and saw that the bird was being covering by black chains did Sakuya fully opened her eyes.

The bird was screeching louder and louder until finally the bird just vanished from the air. Sakuya had removed her hands from her ears, slowly standing up and then immediately running back home as fast as her young legs could take her. It was if something in the young girl's heart was telling her that something was not right about this.

* * *

When Sakuya had arrived at the village she could not believe her eyes at what she had saw. All of the villagers were dead, laying down in their own pool of blood. Sakuya had paled as she walked slowly towards her home and shrine. She could not believe that one of the four gods would do something like this. Only, from what she had been told, was that the tailed beasts would do this sort of thing and never a god.

Sakuya had managed to walk up towards the shrine and the Haruno home. Walking up slowly to her family's shrine, hearing the cries of her baby sister from inside. Sakuya, feeling that older sibling bond, had ran towards the shrine. Opening the door and only to find that both of her parents were laying dead just like the villagers were.

Sakuya gulped, as the tears were coming down from her eyes. "H-Haha?" C-Chichi?" Sakuya asked with a stutter, as she slowly walked towards her parents. They were most certainly dead, Sakuya just couldn't believe and didn't want to believe but... she had to when Sakura continued to wail. Sakuya had snapped her head up away from her parents to look at her baby sister, who was laying in a blanket with a black seal on her belly.

Sakuya walked towards Sakura and gently picked her up, shushing her cries and trying to comfort Sakura. "It's alright, Sakura. I am here. Shh. I will always be here, I promise you. Onee-chan will never leave your side." Sakuya vowed to little baby Sakura.

From then on, Sakuya would have to raise her little sister, until that awful day that Orochimaru came and had kidnapped, the little six year old Sakura from the ten year old Sakuya.

* * *

**KitsuneSenpai18: Well, that was the glorious prologue of this story. I am currently writing chapter one.**

**Kira: -coughs-**

**KitsuneSenpai18: -_- And working on my own things.**

**Sakuya: True...**

**KitsuneSenpai18: Now, time for a Japanese lesson!**

**Japanese Lesson Time:**

**Haha - Mother; in this case 'your mother'. Okaa-san does mean mother too, but 'someone else's mother'.**

**Chichi - Father; in this case 'your father'. Otou-san does mean father too, but 'someone else's father'.**

**Onee-chan - Elder sister. Another way to say it.**

**End of the Japanese Lesson:**

**KitsuneSenpai18: Sakura, if you will!**

**Sakura: Please Rate & Review!**

**Roses are Red**

**Violets are Blue**

**Sakura and Sakuya sure cute**

**As kids, aren't they? XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**KitsuneSenpai18: Welcome to Chapter 1 of the Vessels of the Four Gods, everyone. In which I am proud that I have been working on this story. **

**Sakuya: I am sure amazed that you have three stories already posted and you are busy working on the other chapters of them too. **

**KitsuneSenpai18: See! I can do this! Besides, working on these stories is pretty fun! XD **

**Sakura: I am sure you can't wait to give a couple of people hell in each stories. **

**Naruto: Just pray that she doesn't write another story along with this one, To Love a Fairy and the Daughters of the Akatsuki. **

**[Silence.] **

**Sakuya and Sakura: -turn to glare at Naruto- Naruto... you don't give her any ideas... **

**Naruto: O_o Oops... **

**KitsuneSenpai18: NARUTO GO AND DO THE GLORIOUS AND LOVELY DISCLAIMER SINCE SAKUYA AND SAKURA ARE PISSED OFF AT YOU! **

**Naruto: O-Okay! Umm... Kitsune-Senpai does not own Naruto or any it's characters and nor does she own the Four Gods. **

**KitsuneSenpai18: -smiles- But I do own the characters which I created and the plot line of this story! **

**All: ENJOY!**

* * *

**Vessels of the Four Gods**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Team Seven was given another mission, this time it was going to a small village in the Fire Country; they were told that Orochimaru had a abandon base. The mission was being lead by Hatake Kakashi, the sensei of the team. The other team members were the stoic Uchiha Sasuke, who was seventeen; then there was the robot Sai, who was also seventeen; and finally there was the loud-mouth Uzumaki Naruto, who was sixteen.

Team Seven's mission was to search Orochimaru's abandon base, because the villagers had heard rumors of the base being haunted. They thought that it was being haunted by a young girl's ghost, others believed the girl to be a witch. The only thing they knew was the girl was crying from within the base and they were too scared to go inside the base.

This is why Tsunade had given them this mission. Team Seven was making their way to the base and on their way; they were bickering of course.

"What if the girl is actually a ghost who is vengeful against anyone coming in the base?!" Naruto asked, with a yell. The boy had blonde spiky hair and had beautiful sky blue eyes. On his cheeks were cat whiskers; he had sun-kissed skin and he stood to be about the height of 5'5". Naruto was wearing long-sleeved, turtleneck collar and long pants that were orange and black. On his feet he had a pair of black ninja standard shoes.

"Dickless, I think you are letting those rumors get the best of you." Sai stated. The boy had black short hair and dull black eyes. Unlike, his team members; Sai had ghost-like pale skin and he stood to be about the height of 5'8". Sai was wearing a long-sleeved, oval-neck collar and long pants that were gray. On his feet he had a pair of blue ninja standard shoes.

"Okay! But what if she really is a witch! A ugly one to boot!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe being stupid again." Sasuke said, calmly. The boy had black chin-length hair that is spiky in the back and onyx black eyes. Sasuke had fair-skinned and he stood to be about the height of 5'6". Sasuke was wearing long-sleeved, turtleneck collar and long pants that were black. On his feet he had a pair of black ninja standard shoes and on his hands, he had a pair of fingerless, black gloves.

"Hey! What was that teme?!" Naruto asked angrily.

Kakashi had rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "And this is why I wished that one of you could have be a girl." he muttered underneath his breath. Kakashi was about the age of thirty-one and he had white spiky hair and one black eye, his other eye was being covered by his hitai-ate, hiding his sharingan. He had fair-skinned and stood to be about the height of 5'11". Kakashi was wearing his standard jounin uniform.

"What did you say Kakashi-sensei?" Sai, Sasuke and Naruto both asked. Kakashi cursed them for the ninja skills that they possessed.

"Nothing, just go back to bickering as you three stooges normally do." he replied.

"Hey!" all three of them yelled at their sensei. Kakashi ignored them, as he touched the ground and so did the three stooges. The entrance of the base looked old and was apparently underground.

"Okay, my three dear stooges. Let's go down and see what is going on." Kakashi said. Naruto, Sai and Sasuke just glared at Kakashi not happy that he was calling them the three stooges, even though they did act like the stooges from time to time.

"What if the girl is actually human?" Sasuke asked.

"Easy, Sasuke. We take her back with us to the village and have Lady Tsunade take a look at her." Kakashi explained.

"Alright! Let's go! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled. As the team made their way in the base.

* * *

A young, seventeen year old girl sat in the old, oak chair of the darkness part of her prison. The girl had long, cherry blossom pink hair that went down to her mid-back and her eyes were a sad forest green color. She had pale ivory skin and she was wearing a straight line neck collar, with some lacy, white ruffles along the edges of the neckline. The straps of the dress were thin and spaghetti-like. The dress came down to her middle calf legs and at the bottom of the dress; there were the same lacy, white ruffles along the edges too. Two thin ribbons were tied on either side of the dress in the upper elbow part of the dress. Her feet were bare as well.

The girl was holding tightly on a pale white stuff animal rabbit with a pair of black beads for eyes and had a red ribbon tied along it's neck. The girl stared at the rabbit in her arms, looking at it like a child would normally do. She held the rabbit up in the air and stared at it, but she immediately flinched when she heard some voices coming from up before.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you sure that this place it not haunted!" it sounded like a boy yelled.

"Naruto, how old are you?" apparently, this Kakashi asked the boy named Naruto.

"Uh... Sixteen." Naruto said.

"Dobe, what ninja rank are you?" another boy asked.

"Chunin." Naruto again replied.

"I think what Kakashi-sensei and chicken-butt are trying to say that you act like a genin or a young child scared of a haunted house." another boy explained.

"Oi! I am not a little child or a genin, Sai! Take that back!" Naruto yelled.

"I am sorry, dickless but I was mere trying to explain to you what Kakashi-sensei and chicken-butt were saying." the boy named Sai talked again.

"Sai, please stop calling Naruto and Sasuke that." Kakashi stepped in.

"See! Even Teme does not like it!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe. Robot. You two just shut up." the boy named Sasuke growled.

The girl trembled a little in fear, not knowing who the people were. She let out a small whimper and started crying again. She got up from her chair and walked towards her bed and grabbed the white blanket and wrapped it around her body, looking like a hood was covering her head. The girl made her way towards her chair again and sat back down, curled up in a ball.

* * *

Team Seven from up above, were quiet as Kakashi signal them to be quiet so their bickering didn't frighten the scared girl even it already has. So, the boys traveled down the stairs to the bottom of the base. They continued to walk down the halls of the base, making their way to a metal door.

The door was locked, so Kakashi taking out his kunai from his pouch, began to pickpocket the lock since it was not sealed with any jutsu whatsoever. After having unlocked the door, Kakashi gently opened the door. The girl from the chair did not look up at the new people who entered her room. Kakashi looked at the boys, signaling them to keep their mouths shut. Naruto, Sai and Sasuke nodded and Kakashi turned towards the girl and slowly walked towards her. "Hello there." Kakashi said, softly. The girl flinched a little at hearing Kakashi's voice. "Don't worry, me and my friends are not going to hurt you." he added.

The girl did not answer Kakashi, nor did she look at him. The girl couldn't trust these people, she just couldn't not after being experimented on by Orochimaru. Kakashi had a feeling that this girl wouldn't trust people, especially after being with Orochimaru. "What is your name?" he asked. "Mine is Hatake Kakashi. Here with me are Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Sai. We are from Konoha." he had explained more to the girl.

Again, the girl did not said a word. Kakashi was beginning to think the girl was a mute. He could try let Naruto talk to her, but he might scary the girl with his excitement and that was not something that Kakashi did not want to happen. He could try to let Sai talking to the girl, but Sai was like a robot and he might offend the girl with his weird nicknames that he might have for her.

Kakashi was left with Sasuke, he knew that the boy was a heartthrob in their village and did not like his fangirls at all. But, this girl was not his fangirl and Sasuke didn't even know the girl. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and beckoned him to come forward, Sasuke did so. Kakashi whispered something in Sasuke's ear. "Try and get her to come with us, Sasuke. We did not know how long she has been here and she could be in serious health condition."

Sasuke nodded, as he walked towards the girl. Kakashi walked back to Sai and Naruto, making a jester with his head to give the two some time alone. Naruto and Sai followed Kakashi out the door waiting for Sasuke to bring the girl out with him.

Sasuke stared down at the girl. "Hey." he said, which startled the girl again. "What Kakashi-sensei was true, we are not going to hurt you. How long have you been here, anyways? Don't you have a name?" he kept on asking the girl. The girl stared down at the floor and nodded. Sasuke was surprised that she had somewhat responded to him. "So, you do have a name, mind telling me it?" he asked again.

The girl looked up at him, the blanket covering her face. "How about you come with me? You don't want to be in this place longer than you should. We will take you to Lady Tsunade, she's the Hokage of our village and she can heal you, if you are hurt." he continued. He reached out with his left hand towards her. The girl stared at it. "Coming with us, will help you." he said.

The girl slowly reached out with her trembling right hand and gently put her hand in his. Sasuke pulled her up, which she let out with a small squeak. Sasuke had the girl on her feet and then he let go of her hand, as he walked towards the door and the girl followed him close behind.

* * *

Finally, getting out the dark underground base, Sasuke could tell that the girl that he and his team just saved was not used to the sunlight at all. The girl kept on adjusting the hood of her blanket to keep the sun from hurting her eyes. Kakashi looked at Sasuke, his expression could read 'carry her now'. Sasuke nodded and suddenly picking the girl up bridal style. The girl let out a small squeak of surprise at suddenly being picked up, she quickly wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Now, how about we go to the inn? I hear that it has a nice hot springs." Kakashi said, looking cheerfully.

"Why stop at the inn?" Sai asked.

Naruto whacked Sai across the head and whispered. "Because the girl we have might be in serious health condition and we camp out and are attacked by enemies the girl could be in serious danger." Naruto explained to Sai.

Sai nodded, as Naruto leaned away. "I see." he stated.

Kakashi beckoned the three boys to follow him. "Come on, boys. We have to go to the inn, maybe the innkeeper can look at our little friend to make sure she is healthy or not." Kakashi explained. Sasuke, Sai and Naruto nodded as they followed Kakashi, who leaped up into the trees and went back to the village, along with the boys.

Once Team Seven and the girl were back in the village, the group had made their way back to the inn with the hot springs because, well... Kakashi must like hot springs. When entering the inn, Sasuke set the girl down and she moved closer to Sasuke, scared about the other people in the room. Kakashi was talking with the innkeeper, who was an older woman while Sai and Naruto were right next to Sasuke and the girl watching and waiting for Kakashi.

"Thank you, miss." Kakashi said, as he took the key to the room that he just gotten for his teammates and the girl.

The old woman nodded. "Don't worry, about it. I will send one of my daughters to check up on the girl." she said.

Kakashi nodded, as he turned his attention back to the three stooges and the princess. "Alright, troops. Let's go to our rooms and relax for a bit." he said. Sasuke, Naruto and Sai nodded, as they followed Kakashi with the girl who was following Sasuke.

The room that Kakashi had got was larger and the good news was that had three bedrooms. Kakashi sat down at the table, with each boy following his example as well as the girl. "First, let's begin with the rooms. Sai and Naruto, you two are together." Kakashi smiled.

Naruto and Sai looked at each other and Naruto looked back at Kakashi, glaring. "No fair, Kakashi-sensei why am I stuck with Sai now?!" he yelled.

Kakashi looked serious at Naruto. "Naruto, there is a reason for this." he said. Naruto pouted and looked away, not happy with the person he was stuck with tonight. "Now, two rooms remain. Since, we found the young lady in Orochimaru's base, the snake might be after her again for some reason that we don't know about so... I get a room to myself and Sasuke, since the girl is attached to you... you can room with her." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke stared at Kakashi, looking like he was about to death glare at the white haired man. But before he could the girl reached over and tucked at the hem of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke turned his attention to the girl and looked up at him, revealing her mouth and some bit of skin and smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke could see that the girl had light, ivory and most likely, soft skin and she had a sweet, childlike smile. So, Sasuke sighed heavily and turned away from the girl, knowing that he was not going to win this battle between Kakashi and the girl. Kakashi clapped his hands together with a big bright smile. "Now! Since the rooms have been rearranged, we can go and enjoy the hot springs." he said, trying to bright some bits of the mood.

Kakashi looked at the girl. "Now, young lady since we have found you in an abandon base, we must have someone check your health. Don't worry, it is another woman since... well... it is against a man's moral system if he looks at the body of unmarried woman." Kakashi explained. Sasuke, Naruto and Sai all stared at Kakashi in confusion.

"What man's moral system? Considering the books that you read it is hard to say if you have this system, Kakashi-sensei." all three boys said to Kakashi, who looked hurt by that. The girl watched the scene before her, confused and interested.

"What are you boys talking about? Of course, I have this system! Those books are a hobby of mine, you three and it is a work of art." Kakashi was defending his beloved book.

Sasuke, Sai and Naruto nodded. "Sure, it is a work of art." they continued.

"Considering it is a porn book." Sasuke muttered underneath his breath.

"And it is written by one of the most perverted man on the face of this planet." Sai added, underneath his breath.

"And that he actually spies on woman for research while writing those books." Naruto added, underneath his breath as well.

The girl titled her head, as Kakashi looked shocked. "Boys! There is a young lady in this room!" he shouted a little.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Kakashi looked at the door. "Come in." he said. The door opened to reveal a young and thirty year old woman, with long, dark green hair with sky blue eyes. Her skin was slightly tan and she was tall, wearing a long-sleeved, v-neck collar and ankle-length pale yellow yukata with a forest green obi tied around her waist.

"Hello, I am the daughter of the innkeeper. My name is Kiku, I am here to check the young girl's health." she smiled.

Kakashi nodded. "Thank you, Kiku-san." he said. Kakashi, then turned his attention to the girl. "Kiku-san will check your health, please follow her." he said, with a smile.

The girl was hesitant, at first because she didn't know if she could trust Kiku. Sasuke glanced down at the girl. "Don't worry, if anything happens... just call us." he muttered. The girl looked at him and nodded. She got up and made her way towards Kiku, who smiled at her and walked towards to the door.

"Please follow me." she said, kindly and the girl nodded. The two left the room and the boys looked at Kakashi.

"So, what is the plan with the girl now?" Naruto asked.

* * *

Kiku and the girl had entered to what it looked like to be a medical room, it was nice and clean, smelling sweet and looked warm and welcoming. Kiku made her way towards the lay-out futon, smiling at the young girl. "Please, take off the blanket so that I could do the check-up, miss." she said, sweetly.

The girl nodded and walked towards the futon and slowly unwrapped her blanket cloak away from her body, it drop down to the futon to reveal a young, seventeen year old girl, with long, cherry blossom pink hair that went down to her mid-back and her eyes were a sad forest green color. She had pale ivory skin and she was wearing a straight line neck collar, with some lacy, white ruffles along the edges of the neckline. The straps of the dress were thin and spaghetti-like. The dress came down to her middle calf legs and at the bottom of the dress; there were the same lacy, white ruffles along the edges too. Two thin ribbons were tied on either side of the dress in the upper elbow part of the dress. Her feet were bare as well.

The girl was holding loosely on a pale white stuff animal rabbit with a pair of black beads for eyes and had a red ribbon tied along it's neck. Kiku stared at the girl to see that she had a dull-like expression in her eyes. "Please sit down." Kiku ordered in a motherly way. The girl sat down, obeying Kiku's orders.

Kiku reached out to touch the girl, who flinched a little. Kiku looked at the girl and smiled, softly. "Don't worry, I am not going to hurt you." she said. The girl slowly nodded. Kiku gently and slowly pulled the girl's dress straps down to reveal that the girl did have scars and bruises; some had some marks where the girl's blood was drawn out.

Kiku pulled the dress straps down to the girl's belly, Kiku could see that the girl was not wearing a bra at all. Kiku could see that the girl did not get some proper amounts of food and water. She was thin, but had the sickly tone to it and when Kiku looked at her belly, she could see a strange red phoenix tattooed on her belly, it looked beautiful but it had some black chains around it, trapping it.

Kiku needed to treat this girl and fast. Kiku quickly got up and got some bandages and some medicine bringing it straight to the girl. Kiku sat down and began her work on the girl. _I just wish I knew what her name was. _Kiku thought to herself, as she treated the young pink-haired girl.

* * *

Back with Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai. They were still talking about the girl. "So, we bring her with us to Konoha and have Baa-chan look at her?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. She might have information on Orochimaru, though I don't know what Tsunade-sama will do with the girl because she is not talking to any of us." Kakashi said.

"Maybe, she is mute?" Sai asked.

"Or maybe she is traumatized after what that bastard Orochimaru must have put her through." Sasuke pointed out.

"Whatever the reasons, we will have to be careful with her and be gentle with her. We do not want to scary her at all and have Tsunade-sama not happy with us, frightening a poor girl." Kakashi explained.

"But, Kakashi-sensei you put Teme in charge of the girl!" Naruto pointed out.

"Well, it seems that the girl has taken a liking to Sasuke-kun. It could because she senses the curse seal on him." Kakashi stated. Sasuke glared at Kakashi, then looked away from Naruto, Sai and Kakashi. "You don't mind, do you Sasuke-kun? I mean, she is not fangirling over you like the others back in our village." Kakashi continued.

Sasuke stood up. "I'm coming to check up on the girl." he stated, as he walked towards the door, opened it, walked out and then shut the door right behind him. An awkward silence had crept into the room, as Kakashi, Sai and Naruto watched the silent Uchiha leave.

Sasuke was walking down the hall, where he could sense the girl's charka and Kiku's charka in the medical room. Sasuke knew that he shouldn't be worried about the girl, but there was a feeling deep in his heart that he could not shake off. The girl had been stuck with Orochimaru for whose how long and it sort of bothered him. Sasuke wondered what his fate would have been like if he had gone to Orochimaru for power.

Would have Sasuke meet the girl? Would he have found out what Orochimaru's plan was for the girl? More importantly, would he have found out her name and what she looked like? Sasuke sighed heavily. He shouldn't let these questions bother him so much. The past is in the past. He stayed with his friends and village and that was that.

Sasuke knocked the door of the medical room. "Who is it?" he could hear Kiku's muffled voice from the other side of the room.

"Sasuke. I came in with the girl earlier." he said.

"Oh! Sasuke-san! Please come in." Kiku said.

Sasuke opened the door, walked inside and then shut the door behind him. Sasuke looked to see Kiku putting away some of the bandages and medicine that she used on the girl and Sasuke was quite surprised to see the girl without the blanket. She had pink hair and green eyes. The girl just stared at him, blankly while Kiku had smiled at him. "Sasuke-san, I have done my treatment of her, so please order some food for her as quickly as possible." Kiku told him.

Sasuke nodded. He looked down at the girl again. He could see that she was holding a stuff rabbit and that she was holding onto that white blanket, tightly. If the girl wasn't going to tell him her name, Sasuke could always guess to see what her name was. _Pink hair and green eyes. _Sasuke thought, as he watched the girl get up, holding her rabbit and blanket close to her chest. "Hey." he said. The girl looked at him and blinked. "Is your name... Sakura?" he asked, with a guess.

Her hair was pink and cherry blossoms are pink, so it would not have hurt to guess, right? The girl slowly nodded her head. Sasuke couldn't believe he got the girl's name right. "Well, Sakura. Come on. We should be heading back to where the others are now. I will tell Kakashi-sensei to get you some food." he said, as Sasuke turned and walked towards the door, opened it and walked out of the room with Sakura following close behind him.

* * *

**KitsuneSenpai18: Well, here is the glorious Chapter 1 of this story and in which I am glad that I have finally finished and boy, to me this one was long! **

**Sakuya: Can't wait for more chapters to come. **

**Sasuke: Along with some more stories. **

**KitsuneSenpai18: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now it is time for a Japanese Lesson! **

**Japanese Lesson Time: **

**Sensei: Teacher**

**San: Mr, Miss or Mrs. **

**Sama: Respectful. **

**Baa-chan: Old Hag. **

**Teme: Bastard or saying you in a rude way. **

**Dobe: Another way of saying idiot. Or dead last. **

**Dattebayo: Believe it. **

**End of the Japanese Lesson: **

**Itachi: Please Rate & Review. -bows head- **

**Sharingan is Red **

**Rinnegan is Blue **

**Will Sakura ever talk? **

**Wait and see! **


End file.
